


Can't Lose Him

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Can't Lose HimAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PGBoard Position(or card image): St. Mungo'sPrompt: -Drarry + An Injury of either 1) very little magnitude -or-2) great severity- Minimum: 31 words Maximum: 310 wordsWord Count: 310Summary: Draco & Harry are Auror partners, someone is injured in the field.Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed (if a little traumatised).





	Can't Lose Him

“He… he’s going to be okay, isn’t he?” 

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” the Healer began. “But you got him here quickly. We need to keep him here for observation and he won’t be very responsive just now, but you are welcome to stay. Hearing a familiar voice will help him recover.” 

“Thank you… I… I can’t lose him. He means too much to me.” 

The Healer smiled sympathetically. “I understand. Please, try not to worry. He’s in good hands.” 

With those parting words, the Healer left the room. Harry pulled his chair closer to the bed where Draco was laid, unconscious and covered in protective magic. 

He exhaled shakily. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I should have… I shouldn’t have let you go in first. They were waiting for me… I spoke to Ron while the Healers were working their magic. They caught them… they didn’t even need Veritaserum to get the truth. They were… they were bragging about what they’ve done to you.” 

Harry broke off, removing his glasses and wiping angrily at the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Draco,” he continued whispering. “This is all my fault. We should have waited for back up but I had to be all… _Gryffindor_ about it.” 

A quiet cough came from the doorway and Harry whipped his head round. 

“He’ll be okay, Harry,” Hermione said softly, cautiously approaching the bed. “The senior Healer told me you got him here in good time. He’ll make a full recovery.” 

Harry said nothing, just turned back to concentrate on Draco. He couldn’t even hold his hand, he thought angrily. 

“He has to be, Hermione,” he said after a moment, his voice cracking. “It took us too long to get together for me to lose him now.” 

Hermione squeezed Harry’s shoulder, a tear slipping down her cheek.


End file.
